darkhorsemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellboy (2019)
'''Hellboy '''is a reboot to the Hellboy film series. Millennium Films will finances and distributes the film, which will be release on April 19, 2019, it was originally slated to be released on January 11, 2019. The film is stated to be Rated R. Plot In the Dark Ages, the evil Blood Queen Vivian Nimue unleashes a plague on England until King Arthur stops her with the aid of Ganeida, a member of her coven. Arthur uses Excalibur to dismember Nimue, and hides her remains across England. In present day Tijuana, Mexico, paranormal investigator Hellboy reluctantly kills missing agent Esteban Ruiz, whose mission got him turned into a vampire. After hearing Ruiz's dying words that the end is coming, Hellboy is brought back to the B.P.R.D. in Colorado. He is assigned by B.P.R.D. leader Trevor Bruttenholm, his adoptive human father, to assist the Osiris Club in hunting three giants. The club's seer Lady Hatton reveals that Bruttenholm was meant to kill Hellboy when he first came into the world as a result of the Nazis' Project Ragnarok. Meanwhile, the boar-like fairy Gruagach is advised by the witch Baba Yaga to retrieve Nimue's limbs, so she may grant his wish for revenge against Hellboy. During the hunt, Hellboy is betrayed and nearly killed by the hunters before they are ambushed by the giants. Hellboy manages to defeat the giants before being rescued by a young woman. Hellboy awakens in the woman's flat and recognizes her as Alice Monaghan, a medium he once rescued from fairies as a baby. Sending a SWAT team to retrieve Hellboy, Bruttenholm relays that Nimue's remains have been taken and the last piece is at the Osiris Club. They are introduced to M11 agent Ben Daimio, and Hellboy and Alice join the team headed to the club. Finding the club slaughtered, Alice channels Hatton's spirit, who reveals that Nimue seeks Hellboy to cause the apocalypse. Nimue's arm is taken by Gruagach, and Nimue distracts Hellboy by appealing to his frustrations, allowing Gruagach to escape. Hellboy reveals that Gruagach is a changeling who took baby Alice's place before Hellboy branded him with iron and forced him to return Alice. Gruagach hates Hellboy for taking his chance to be human. Daimio takes them to M11 headquarters before secretly acquiring a special bullet to kill Hellboy. After an argument with Bruttenholm about his adoption, Hellboy leaves before being magically transported to Baba Yaga's house. Having shot out Baba Yaga's right eye, Hellboy is talked into giving up one of his eyes for Nimue's location. Hellboy reneges on the deal and she curses him to lose a loved one. On the way to Nimue's location at Pendleton, Daimio reveals to Alice that he was the sole survivor of a jaguar attack. The group arrives after Nimue's full resurrection, and she kills her coven with the exception of Ganeida. Hellboy attempts to stop her but is overwhelmed by her power. Nimue vows to turn Hellboy to her side before poisoning Alice and fleeing with Gruagach. Ganeida directs Hellboy to the resting place of Merlin to save Alice. Merlin cures Alice before putting her and Daimio to sleep. Merlin tells Hellboy that he is a descendant of King Arthur through his mother, who was spirited to Hell by his father. When offered Excalibur, Hellboy refuses it after a vision of himself causing the apocalypse. Merlin, having exhausted his magic, disintegrates. Meanwhile, Nimue attacks London. The trio return to London to find the M11 staff dead and Bruttenholm missing. They follow Nimue to St Paul's Cathedral, and Hellboy fights an empowered Gruagach aided by Daimio in a Werejaguar form. Nimue kills Gruagach, and knocks Hellboy into Arthur's hidden tomb that holds Excalibur. Hellboy initially refuses to pull the sword, but reneges when Nimue kills Bruttenholm, which causes demons to emerge and attack London. Alice channels Bruttenholm's spirit to dissuade Hellboy, allowing his humanity to return. He decapitates Nimue and throws her head into a closing portal after the demons are sent back to hell. Hellboy and Bruttenholm exchange farewells, and Daimio discards the special bullet. Six months later, the trio raid a cult club called the Oannes Society where they find the water tank of Abe Sapien. In a mid-credits scene, Hellboy is consoled at Bruttenholm's grave by the ghost of his hero Lobster Johnson. In a post-credits scene, Baba Yaga enlists an unseen force to seek out Hellboy with the promise of allowing him to finally die. Cast *David Harbour as Hellboy *Ian McShane as Trevor Bruttenholm *Milla Jovovich as Nimue, the Blood Queen *Sasha Lane as Alice Monaghan *Penelope Mitchell as Ganeida *Daniel Dae Kim as Benjamin Daimio *Thomas Haden Church as Lobster Johnson *Stephen Graham as Gruagach **Douglas Tait as Gruagach *Sophie Okonedo as Lady Hatton *Alistair Petrie as Lord Adam Glaren *Emma Tate as Baba Yaga **Troy James as Baba Yaga (Motion capture) *Mark Stanley as King Arthur *Brian Gleeson as Merlin *Laila Morse as a BPRD employee *Mario de la Rosa as Esteban Ruiz/Camazotz *Markos Rounthwaite as Grigori Rasputin *Vanessa Eicholz as Ilsa Haupstein *Ilko Iliev as Karl Ruprect Kroenen *Joel Harlow as Klaus Werner Von Krupt *Dimiter as Leopold Kurtz *Kristina Klebe as Leni Riefenstahl. *TBA as Abe Sapien *TBA as Liz Sherman Production Trivia *Hellboy is the first Dark Horse reboot film. Category:Hellboy Category:Hellboy (2019)